Fabrics and textile materials are commonly used in wearable devices and soft goods. Such textiles frequently undergo large ranges of deformation, for instance, in the form of stretches and bends. These ranges of strains and bends are challenging to measure in soft textiles. Typical strain sensing elements such as metal foil strain gauges or carbon-based resistive bending sensors are limited in their ability to deform or stretch under applied strain, interfere with the feel and function of the textile, and inhibit the ability of the fabric to breathe naturally resulting in discomfort in wearable applications.